shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stevie Divino/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Regardless of his appearance and personality, Stevie has shown to be one of the more powerful members of the Divino family. Both in the physical and the political aspects of the family, Stevie as the head of the family had authority over the other members. He is able to decide what to do with the family, regardless of those who object to it. However since Krolowa and a few of his own followers left the family, Stevie has lost some of the power over the family. As of now most of the Divino family has broken up, so as of now Stevie's political power has been lost. But whenever he had started the Leo and Doflamingo fan club, Stevie had made himself forever president of the club. He now has command over all of his fan clubs and has authority, mostly in tricking them to do something. Often he uses the excuse that one of their famous people is believed to be here and he sends them out to find it or that person. Thus most of these fan raids are destructive and chaotic, thus why Stevie often is seen sitting back and watching the fans go crazy. Stevie as an Otaku has the knowledge of thousand of famous people and other things related to the pirate world. Stevie could tell almost down to the beli of a bounty of a famous pirate, he also could talk someone's ear off. With just the amount of pirate and other related information. As an Otaku he also seems to have a great presences in the Otaku world, he himself has become famous within both the pirate and marine world. Of course whenever Stevie gets into it, he wouldn't really stop if he meets one of his idols or such. Also as an Otaku he has a great knowledge of DDR and he himself is a big fan of Brook's songs. He had revealed that he is a great dancer, often during mid-battle he might break out in random dances. Since he is impulsive and random, it is rather hard to tell what he is going to do next. This is why often he is dangerous. Then getting into his true color, he has shown to be a master of depiction and manipulation, from the beginning whenever he was first introduced by the rest of the Divino Family. Stevie had shown that he was able to manipulate several of the members of the family to side with him and even got Krolowa himself to side with him for a short while. Stevie does use his smarts in battle, even though it looks like that he is completely clueless to the world around him. He often uses the fan clubs as his muscles and minions, also heavily relying on Namamaru to aid him as well. Later on in his introduction arc, he had revealed that he is an expert fighter. He had stated his own style which he had named Otaku Kenpo and also is known as a great swordsmen. Stevie has above average speed, because often he might get a bit of excitement in him and he would use his soru to get to whomever the famous pirate is. Also as an Otaku he is used into sneaking into places such as homes and other pirate ships, just to get a look at his idols. He boasted that he managed to sneak to even sneak of the Sof pirate's ship countless times and he boasts that he managed to sneak onto the Mother Hakuri without anyone knowing. Another art he is famed for is the art of intimidation and the fact that he is undefeated. This most is thanks to the devil fruit he ate, but most of his fighting he relies on Namamaru to do it. So Stevie's full fighting capabilities haven't been revealed as of yet. But he is known for going over the top for many of his battle and does many different overkill's because of the amount of resources that he has at his disposal. Weapons Main Article- Namamaru Stevie's main weapon is his pet Namamaru, which had ate eaten the Sabo Sabo no Mi and thus turning the pet into a walking cactus. Stevie uses both Namamaru and its devil fruit powers for him as his main weapon. Namamaru has proven to be a challenging opponents and also Stevie has the fan clubs backing him up as well. He had discussed with Namamaru that he loves to use the fan club members as his own underlings and with just a bit of words he is able to manipulate them into doing almost anything he wishes. The next weapon he has been seen using is himself, his knowledge of all things pirates and such. He can talk anyone's ear off with all of the stuff he knows about pirates and other otaku stuff. Stevie after the post-time skip now uses his buttons as well. In otaku kenpo he is able to use many of his buttons and other merchandise that have hidden traps. The last weapons he was seen using was a giant stick, which he had named the Chiki stick in which he hits people with and he uses a sword. Fighting Style Otaku Kenpo (オタク拳法, Literally Meaning "Otaku Way") is a style in which Stevie and many of his own followers use as their main uses of fighting, this style is more of a side branch of Okama and Newkama kenpo. This style often introduces Stevie's own devil fruit powers, Namamaru and several other tricks that he has up his sleeve. Stevie had revealed that Otaku style is much more harder to learn than either Okama or newkama kenpo. He told Poco that Otaku kenpo takes several factors. The first being that one must be a die hard otaku like Stevie is, the next one must have learned how to fight and how to use a devil fruit power. The last thing is that you must have randomness in his kenpo or if not one would never learn it. This style had became dangerous because of the fact that Stevie's randomness can affect what he will attack with next. *'Otaku Wink'（''ウィンク, Literally Meaning "Otaku Winku") Taking after Ivaknov's signature move, which he creates a blast of air pressure merely by winking to use as a powerful close combat attack. *'Otaku Hirate''' (拳法平手, Literally Meaning "Otaku Palm") Just like the Otaku Wink, but instead of winking. Stevie will give a palm slam to his opponents or into the air. With that he will be able to seem a high blast of air pressure at his opponents and thus sending them away flying into a building or such. *'Otaku Kiku' (拳法菊, Literally Meaning "Otaku Kick") Jumping up into the air and then using Soru to appear behind his opponents. Stevie will use a kick with tekkai and thus it would be like a hammer hitting an opponent, sending his opponents flying away. *'Botan Kaihou' (ボタン投げる, Literally Meaning "Throwing of Buttons") Taking one of his many buttons off of his body, Stevie will throw it and as it begins to spin, it will retract blades. Much like a shiruken, he can throw them at his opponents and objects. *'Botan Dansu' (ボタ舞踊, Literally Meaning "Dancing of Buttons") Stevie will use Geppo to get himself up into the air and stay there of a short period of time. The he will begin to spin at high speeds making it appear as if he is turning into a whirlwind and from that he will fire several of his button shiruken at his opponent. *'Kibaku' (起爆, Literally Meaning "Explode") Stevie has shown to have a few special buttons in which they are able to explode whenever he gives the word. He will throw one or many at his opponents, but he doesn't throw them at the opponent. But rather in the objects around him and whenever he is done, he will shout out "Explode" and thus the buttons explode. They have shown to be show strong that they managed to break through a few feet thick wall. *'Namamaru and Kibaku' (緑の少年起爆, Literally Meaning "Namamaru and Explode") This is a combination technique in which Namamaru will fire several thousand cactus needles at opponents from one side and from the other side Stevie will fire his exploding buttons from the other side. But both have shown to use soru and they can change their sides at high speed, so often it looks like that they have clones. Devil Fruit Main Article- Chiki Chiki no Mi This fruit oddly enough does have enough usages to get the user by, not much for combat. But rather for the purpose of intimidation and basically winning every fight the user is is, this is because of the affects of the fruit. As explained by Stevie, he is able to touch or fire a beam at his opponents and within a few seconds. The opponent will be so scared of the user that they "turn chicken and run away" or often hide from the user. This does have advantages mostly for fame and such, the user has been able to have an undefeated streak. So this fruit been used for basically getting your opponent so scared that they "turn chicken and run away" or give, because of the fruits power. Also as discovered by the user, as of late if the user fries the beam at an attack or such. It was shown to have the same affect as it doesn't of that of humans or other living things. This was first shown during a small fight between the user and a Pacifista, it had fired it own laser at the user. But as that happened the user had fired their chiki chiki beam at the blade, thus turn the attack chicken and it ran away hitting another thing. Stevie has also found out that he is able to get others to fight for him with this fruit, it was demonstrated again a marine. After touching him, the marine had gotten scared of Stevie and appearing behind the marine. Stevie told him that he will kill the marine if he didn't fight a fellow marine, so out of fear of Stevie the marine did as told in order to save his own self. This had shown to be extremely useful whenever, Stevie doesn't really fight and with his manipulation skills he is able to gain more allies by installing fear of him within them. Haki Stevie had shown to have all three types of haki, he was confirmed to be only a few of the Divino family to have such power. However it is still unknown at just how masterful he is with haki. Rokushiki Stevie had shown had been taught Rokushiki techniques by the Divino family and mostly by Beno before he had went away to join up with Krolowa and the others. Stevie had a small encounter with Fukuro of the CP9 and according to Fukuro, Stevie's Doriki is believed to be in between the range of 800-840, but from Stevie's own randomness and such. Fukuro couldn't have been able to accurately tell at just what Stevie's Doriki would have been. *'Kami-e Odori' (踊り, literally meaning “Paper Drawing Dance”) this allows the user’s body to go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. This however comes in handier; the user can move their body with the soru techniques to move faster, in order to dodge things.' ' *'Kami-e Kanshou' (踊り加, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) this allows the user to increase their muscle and body size, in order to give the boost in power that the user needs to defect their opponents. *'Kami-e Genshou' (踊り減少, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) the user can decrease the sizes of their muscles or such, in order to become faster or to help themselves to recover much faster. Since the body will be small, the white blood cells and such can travel through the body much faster. *'Geppo Odori' (月歩踊, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Dance”) allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Many users can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. *'Geppo 'Renda (月歩連打, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Barrage”) the user will perform a series of Geppo steps, while the user also delivers a series of strikes to the opponent. This has been seen in dealing with a single to a whole army of opponents, as the user jumps from places to place. They can use soru to increase their speed as well, in order to become nearly invisible to the untrained eye. *'Geppo Gouka' (月歩業火, Literally Meaning “Moon Step Style, Hell Fire”) this allows the user to use the Geppo Renda, but they can add some throwing weapons. Such as daggers, small knifes and even ninja’s shuriken. This techniques is useful in dealing with many opponents, the user can use the ceppo renda and fire thousand of weapons at them within a few seconds. Leaving nothing a but a bloody mess of bodies and throwing weapons *'Rankyaku Nami' (嵐脚波, Literally “Strom Leg’s Wave”) the user to produce a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking or moving their body at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. This one allows the user to fire a red version of this, nothing is very special about this type only that it can cut through people and objects. *'Rankyaku Renda' (嵐脚利益, literally meaning “Strom Leg’s Barrage”) the user can fire a series of waves at opponents, with one coming after another. It can deal heavy damage to one or to a whole group of opponent, even damage a certain amount of ships and building as well. *'Shigan Renda '(利益, Literally Meaning “Finger Gun Barrage”) ''the user is able to give a series of jabs at an opponent and leave many wounds all at once at an opponent. This also seems to work against some materials as well, being able to give the series of jabs at the objects weak point and once the user has hit it with said jabs. The item or such will fall apart, however this has been seen used on wood and some very weak metals, so it is not an all powerful attack. *'Shigan Sen''' (その,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun One Thousand Fold”'') this technique is a secret one, that the user gives exactly one thousand jabs in a series of smaller jabs. Once the whole process is all done, the opponent will be just a mess of wounds and blood everywhere. However this technique can also be used against a whole group or army. As the user gives a set of 5 jabs to each solider or such, making them weaken and then finally giving them the finishing blow. *'Shigan Oshi' (指銃,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun and Iron Mass as one”'') this attack is a combo with the Tekkai technique; the user will use the tekkai in their fingers and when jabbing the opponent. After the attack the opponent or such will be pushed away a good few yards away from the opponent. *'Shigan Subeta no Dansu' (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありません,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon”'') if the user is masterful enough the user can extend the Shigan techniques to either a sword or a spear. Giving a series of strikes with their weapon of chose and just giving even greater damage than what a normal shigan attack can do. *'Shigan Subeta no Dansu, Style: Sen' (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありませんスタイル：セン,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon one thousand fold”'') this technique is the same as the Shigan Sen, but with a weapon such as a sword or spear. Giving a series of one thousand strikes to a single to a whole group of people. *'Soru Tama' (剃る弾', Sour Tama. Literally Meaning “Shave Bullet”)- The user of this technique, is able to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. The user of this variation is able to move fast, but it makes a sound as if a gun has gone off, thus why it is named the Soru Tama. *'Mokuhi '(黙秘', Mokuhii. Literally Meaning “The Silences of The Dead”)- this attack allows the user to use the soru, but use it as a stealth attack. In which the user can appear in several places within a few seconds, such as one second the user is here and then next second the user is there. This is useful in giving a barrage of strikes to others. *'Terepouto' (テレポート, Literally Meaning “Teleport”) This is a combo move that is used with the user mixing both the Geppo and Soru techniques. To allow the user to literally teleport from area to another, the user will use this and disappear in a puff of dust or such. *'Tekkai Shirudo' (鉄塊'盾', literally meaning “Iron Mass Shield”) this allows the user to stand firm, as the stamp their feet into the ground, taking a sumo wrestlers stance. With Their hands out in front of them and that could literally stop an attack in their tracks. This technique has been seen before, as the user stamps their feet into the ground the leave a small carter in the ground in a foot shape. *'Tekkai Renda' (鉄塊'連打, literally Meaning “Iron Mass Barrage”) this is an offensive technique allows the user to use Tekkai basics in their fists. The fist become as if they were wearing iron boxing gloves, the user will deliver a single to a series of punches at an opponent. The user can also use this to break down walls and other buildings to help them get into it and do what they need. *'Tekkai Hei' (鉄塊塀, literally meaning “Iron Mass Wall”) this techniques is the prefect defense for the user, they will put their fists together and take the stances as they do in the shirudo attack. But when an attack or such is coming into range of the user, they will use the Renda technique and punch away at the attacker or such. *'Rokuogan Inpakuto' (六王銃衝撃, Literally Meaning “Six King Gun Impact”) the user can launch a devastating shock wave through the body or through an object. The user can do this through their hands or body; depending on ho masterful they are at it. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages